All Hail The Flux Queen
by LordOakhaven
Summary: This story takes place after Flux Buddies 2.0 episode 50 where a fake Duncan infiltrates the home of Kim and the real Duncan. It seems that there is someone that is truly pulling the strings behind the fake Duncan...Who is he, what does he want and why did he mutter out 'All Hail The Flux Queen? (Yogscast Related)


The forest is always filled with sounds of the many creatures of the land, cows, pigs and at times mythical wisps that glide across the air, however this night was changed, its regular routine of dangerous and monstrous mobs was disrupted by one lonely man. He darted through the forest dodging and weaving away from mobs and the trees out to the wide grass plains where only the moon and the glowing flowers was his source of light in the darkness, as he ran through the plains of the land, all that was heard was the sounds of groaning zombies and the sound of grass being crushed beneath the feet of this mysterious man.

As he darted through the plains he arrived at his destination, a not so hidden based made of mud and grass while being surrounded by barbed wire except for its entrance which was bored up with planks of wood. The man waddled to wards the entrance ripping a few pieces of the wood away to enter through the base, there was light within the base itself showing off the interior of the base. To his right was a telescope propped up and pointed at a far distance direction, further on was a small long table and chair made of dark oak wood with a laptop and piles of paper decked on the table itself, at the far right corner was a bed ready made and to its side was a bedside table with a slumped doll made of cotton wool with beads for eyes and a red polka dotted dress. To his left was a crate and a chalk board hanging on the wall, next to it was a small corner safe, while the ceiling of the base was draped with chains some that went down to the floor while others went half way.

The man was breathing heavily now, slowly he dragged himself towards the crates clutching on to his side to stop the blood from flowing out, he groaned as he opened one of the crates to find it empty and the blood that has nearly drenched half of his lab coat and to his opal trousers. This man with his blond hair cut to the neck and his mad scientist esque goggles safely nestled on-top of his head...is Duncan Jones.

"Where is it, where is it?!" He grumbled in pain. "I swear the next time I see that Flux girl, I'll...I'll-"

Before he could muster up another word a soothing and calm voice flooded out his own. "You'll what...Didn't I specifically gave you instructions to just get a hair sample from the girl, how the bloody hell did you get injured?"

As the young scientist used the crate beside him to support him up, a figure came into view in front of the entrance way, resting his shoulder against the wall beside him, the light in the room devoured the shadow that cloaked him.

The figure physique was slim and nimble, his skin was a natural light tan and his high would possibly be around 5'11 to 5'13. His attire was semi formal, addressing a mobster style outfit, his waistcoat was blood red with black branching patterns across it matching was his black trousers and leather oxford shoes. His hair was short and void black, he also wore small black tinned spectacles that rested on the bridge of his nose while his iris was crimson red while the rest...was tainted by the purplish flux that stained the world.

The man gave Duncan a Cheshire smile which brought chills down his spine. "M-master, forgive me...I...underestimated the girl..." He muttered clutching on to his wound even tighter."

"Honestly I expected you to fail this mission, even though its such an easy one too." The man shrugged, fishing a small vial within his trouser pocket. "Looking for this?" He said as he swerved the vial with a smirk on his face.

Duncan tried to snatch it from the grasp of his master, but he was slow and weak and the man easily dodged his swipe and out from behind him another hand appeared and grabbed the Duncan's neck, raising him up from the ground.

"Such a fool." He chuckled, slowly choking the life out of Duncan.

"P-please master give me another chance!" He begged. "I'll complete the mission!"

"Now why would I do that." The mans grip became more harder forcing more air out of Duncan. "You're so disposable, so weak, so...useless. You're the fourteenth clone I've created thus far and you are the most disappointing one of the lot!"

Another figure appeared in front of the door way, the clone Duncan glared at the resembling figure, realizing...It was him, another clone Duncan with a blank, dazed expression on his face.

"The mission is complete, all I needed was a piece of the flux girls hair and your replacement will clean up your mess."

With that he man proceed to kill the Duncan clone via asphyxiation, as he strengthen his grip Duncan's eyes shot straight up, he flailed his arms towards the man failing to loosen his grip his strength faded as he was now just a lifeless corps.

"You clones are all so disappointing" The man sighed as he placed the vial into his pocket and began fishing through the now dead Duncan clones pockets of his lab coat for the flux girls hair. After a minute of searching he found the locket of the flux girls black hair, he examined it for a brief minute making sure it was the flux girls hair and not some 'other hair'.

He sighed once more stuffing the hair into one of his pockets and strolled towards the entrance of the building, he lightly poked the spaced out clone Duncan on the forehead, which snapped him out of his trance. "The mission is complete, I need you to clean this place up before 'they' arrive."

The once newly spaced out clone glance to the side of him to see his master. "'They' My lord?" He questioned.

"Yes 'they' I need you to lead them here, give them some sort of trail to follow. Do you understand?"

"Yes my lord, but might I ask why?" He questioned again.

"It is unnecessary for a clone to ask such questions!" The master snapped. "All you need to do is lure them in here, give them false information, do you understand?"

"Y-yes my lord I will follow your instructions." He stammered.

"Good, now I'll return back to base, after your done here I expect a mission report ready and the mission complete."

The clone nodded in reply and started to dispose of the body that was draped on the crates, while the young master lightly strolled off into the darkness humming a light tune and mumbling the words. "All hail the flux queen..."


End file.
